Christmas in July, Take Two
by KourtTears
Summary: "I guess he figured out who got him those tickets." A post-O Little Town two shot. Full of Fluff. Jo/Zane
1. Chapter 1

Title: Christmas in July, Take Two  
>Author: KourtTears<br>Pairings: Jo/Zane  
>Rating: PG<br>Spoilers: All up to 4-10, _O Little Town…_  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka. I'm going to borrow it for a bit though.<br>Summary: "I guess he figured out who got him those tickets." A post O Little Town two shot. Full of Fluff.  
>Author's note: This story can be blamed on the fact that I just watched O Little Town for the first time and I am so ready for Monday. This will be two chapters and the second will be posted before Season 4.5 starts. All mistakes are mine...if you see any feel free to ignore or point them out...your choice. Hope you enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, don't worry about it."<p>

Zane stopped as he heard his target. Dammit, she was right around the corner. She must have been speed walking to get here so fast. There was no way he could get it ready in time. Oh well, it couldn't hurt to try.

"Really, it's fine. I understand."

He was almost done. Just a few more seconds.

"Yeah, maybe next year. Love you too Dad."

Ha, done! Just in time. But where was she? Zane poked his head around the corner to see one Josephina Lupo leaning against the wall. And, were those tears? No way. The Enforcer never cried. Though if he were honest Zane knew Jo hadn't been acting like herself lately. And he definitely knew something was up since that (totally amazing) kiss in the Sheriff's Office.

That kiss was why he was trying so hard to get this little stunt ready. Anything for a repeat performance. But it wasn't going to work if she didn't walk around the corner.

He peaked around once more to an empty hallway. Where did she disappear to? Before he could enter the hallway to look for her he found himself pinned face first to the wall.

"Hey!"

Before he could offer up anymore protest he was turned around and found himself face to face with his (former) target.

"Hey Lupo." That nonchalant tone paired with his smirk and yep, there was that scowl he was strangely fond of.

"What are you doing sneaking around?"

"Just spreading the Christmas cheer," he said as he pointed up. Jo looked to where he was pointing and when she saw it her scowl deepened.

"Mistletoe? Seriously?" Jo pushed away from him and took a couple of steps back.

"Of course! I figured it would be the best present for you. An excuse to kiss me again."

Zane had imagined any number of reactions from Lupo. Being threatened or locked up or possibly tasered. And in his more wild imaginings even a kiss or two…or more. He had not imagined she would just sigh sadly before walking away.

Not even one threat? Something was really wrong with her and Zane was determined to figure out what it was. Maybe that phone call? She had cried after she had hung up. Too bad he had been paying more attention to not falling while handing up the mistletoe than to what she had been saying.

There was only one option left for him. And while hacking into the security feed wasn't technically legal he would be hacking in the spirit of Christmas so surely that counted. And if nothing else maybe he would get a reaction from the Head of Security.

* * *

><p>Zane was getting his picture taken with the hot intern from Parrish's lab (and she should have been sitting on his left side considering what she had just whispered in his ear) when he saw Lupo. When she made eye contact he smiled.<p>

"Oh hey Lupo, you wanna tell me what you want for Christmas? This one's for naughty…and this one's for nice."

He expected the eye roll that went along with her, "I'll pass," but not her just walking away. She wasn't going to even make noise about shutting this down? There was positively something wrong so he followed before she could get too far away.

"Oh c'mon, where's your Christmas spirits?" When she didn't respond he pushed. "Seriously, you ok?"

She just stared at him before realizing she should respond. "I have a town full of yahoos I have to babysit. I'm super."

Zane watched her go and decided to hit his lab after the party. He had some hacking to do.

Zane was walking past the rotunda, heading to his lab so he could finally find out what Lupo had been talking about on the phone, when he heard her voice. And like a moth to the flame he drifted closer.

Making sure he was hidden by one of the giant Christmas tree he peaked through the branches to see Jo talking…Santa?

"So when did you stop liking candy canes? Do you remember?"

Zane watched as she froze then smile sadly.

"When I had to grow up." And he'd be damned if that sad little smile didn't make him ache. He rubbed his chest as he listen to the Santa's reply.

"I know the holidays can be tough on military families."

Zane barely paid attention as they walked off. He was fairly certain he had just been handed a clue. He continued heading to his lab. Hopefully that phone call would give him another clue so he could figure out what to give Lupo…Jo the perfect gift.

* * *

><p>Zane was again heading past the rotunda, this time heading to the exit and Café Diem, when he heard humming.<p>

He adjusted his course just to see who it was humming and was shocked to see it the woman who had been on his mind all day. Jo Lupo was humming _Silent Night_ and looking up at a Christmas tree with that sad little smile that made his chest hurt.

He was about to go up to her and say…well he hadn't planned that far…when he saw Zoe.

He ducked behind a tree (again) and settled in to eavesdrop (again). He hoped this wouldn't be how he spent the rest of Christmas.

"Hello Jo…or should I say Secret Santa?"

Secret Santa? Jo was the secret Santa that had given everyone those amazing presents? He moved just enough so he could see them in between the branches.

"What're you talking about?"

"You know what kind of music I like and Allison's stories about Christmas as a kid and you've probably seen Fargo search the web a million times for his lunch box."

Zane nodded. That was all true. But how did she know how much those Springsteen tickets meant to him?

He surfaced from his thoughts in time to hear Jo order Zoe to "go away." He wasn't surprised when Zoe ignored the order.

"But one thing that just didn't fit was that you hate Christmas. But you don't do you?"

Zane leaned in to hear Jo's answer.

"When I was a kid my favorite thing to do was to give something special to my brothers and just watch them light up when they opened their gifts."

Zane was finally starting to put everything together. The phone call, Santa's remarks and now this. Really, some genius he was. He had to have the whole picture painted for him before he understood.

"Ok…so?" he heard Zoe ask.

"So now they're all in the service and in harm's way. We haven't spent Christmas together in years."

And there was that smile he was starting to hate.

"Well I'm glad that at least we get to spend it together." Zane could tell Zoe was trying to cheer Jo up.

"Yeah, me too." And now her smile was a little less sad.

Zane left his hiding spot as they walked away.

He watched them leave and smiled. He finally knew what to get Jo for Christmas. It was going to be late but it was going to be perfect!

* * *

><p>Jo sighed as she walked in her front door. Home. Finally.<p>

She could admit it had been a good Christmas even if her Dad and brothers weren't able to be here. She got to share it with her surrogate family which was just as good.

Jo was almost to the stairs when she noticed the present on the table in living room. Her gun was out before she had finished processing that it hadn't been there when she left that morning.

After a quick sweep of the house to find everything secure, Jo cautiously approached the package. A scan from her PDA confirmed it was safe.

She sat down on her couch and gingerly picked it up. She slowly unwrapped the gift and was surprised with what she found inside.

She pulled out the snow globe and smiled as saw it was a miniature Eureka inside. She shook it and watched as the snow fell down on the little town inside.

She checked the box again for some sort of clue as to who had left the present and pulled out a card with her name on it.

After reading the message she leaned back on the couch, clutched her mini-Eureka and watched the show fall outside the window.

_Josephina,_

_I hope you like the snow globe. Hopefully it will tide you over until your real present gets here. It's taking some time to get it ready. I want it to be perfect. Until then have a very Merry Christmas. _

_Secret Santa_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Christmas in July, Take Two  
>Author: KourtTears<br>Pairings: Jo/Zane  
>Rating: PG<br>Spoilers: All up to 4-10, _O Little Town…_  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka. I'm going to borrow it for a bit though.<br>Summary: "I guess he figured out who got him those tickets." A post O Little Town two shot. Full of Fluff.  
>Author's note: Second chapter. Also full of fluff. It's alternating POV's but I think the change overs are noticeable. Hopefully you don't find this too cliché. This also ended up being a lot longer than I thought. Again all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who reveiwed!<p>

Explanations: Going from December 25th to July is a little less than seven months unless I counted wrong. Also, for the purpose of this fic Jo and Zane have yet to get back together and she still won't tell him what he wants to know even though he hasn't given up. And since I didn't know any of Jo's brothers' names (are they named in the series?) I didn't name them.

And finally, I present the chapter that wouldn't end!

* * *

><p>Finally! It had taken him six months but he had pulled it off. Yeah, it was hot outside and next Christmas was closer than last Christmas but he had finally done it. Jo's gift was ready. Well almost ready. He needed a little help with the last few details. And Zane knew just who to ask.<p>

"Hey Carter! I've gotta favor to ask."

It was going to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>Jo was having a horrible day. A horrible, horrible day.<p>

And, as she walked back to her office, she decided that it had started with that gift. The gift she had found in the exact same spot as the one from Christmas. As she was coming down the stairs for coffee. Meaning she had been sleeping when someone had broken into her house. Sleeping! She was the Head of Security for the most advanced scientific research facility in the world. It was humiliating! And when she found whoever it was that had violated her sanctuary (and she would, make no mistake about that) she was going to…well she had a list and at the top was her handy Taser.

And yeah, they had left her a present but really it was July and she had given up on getting her 'perfect' Christmas a few months ago. And for her secret Santa to show up now with a 'Sorry it took so long but your gift is finally ready'? That was low. There was no way she was getting her hopes up. All she had to do was survive this horrible day and then she could home and investigate who had broken in.

Without realizing it, Jo had made it back to her office and was currently glaring at the snow globe that had taken up residence on her desk last December.

"Wow Lupo, what did that snow globe ever do to you?"

Jo sighed. Just what she needed, a visit with the resident delinquent and the man she just couldn't stop loving.

"What do you want Zane?"

"Now is that anyway to say hello? I've been gone all week and all I get is a 'what do you want? C'mon Lupo I know you have better manners than that." That condescending voice along with his smirk never failed to make her see red.

"What do you want?"

"Fine, be like that. I just got back to my lab and there's an issue."

And now Jo remembered why else her day had been horrible. Issues. It seemed as if that's all anyone was saying today. There's an issue with my lab. There's an issue with my lab assistant. There's an issue with my lab director. There's an issue with the blah-blah that's in my lab. She was going to hit the next person who said issue to her.

And of course none of the issues were anything important. Well except for that electrocution but Allison said the lab assistant would be fine by tomorrow. To make matters worse she could swear she was hearing Christmas music everywhere she went. It was faint and when no one else said anything she just figured she had Christmas on the mind. Another thing she could blame on her secret Santa.

"And that's my problem how?"

"C'mon Lupo, you know the rules. If there's anything wrong we go to you immediately. And if I'm not mistaken you told me that goes double for me since that accidental explosion in my lab last month."

Jo just glared at him.

"Okay, that mostly accidental explosion in my lab."

Jo sighed, "Look Zane I would really love to help you—"

"I'm sure."

"—but it's almost one and I haven't had anything but a smoothie all day. I've been dealing with whiny scientists, I'm hungry and I'm going to Café Diem for lunch. Your problem can wait until I get back."

"No! Er, I mean, no it can't wait. It's potentially hazardous to...well, everyone. I need you to come now. Please."

Jo just stared. Did he just say please?

"Did you just say please?"

"Um, yeah. It's an emergency. Will you help?" Zane looked as close to pleading as she had ever seen him, in this timeline anyway.

"Fine. Let's go." Jo grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and ran a hand over to hip to reassure herself her gun was still there.

As she walked out of her office she took one last glance at the snow globe. Bah humbug indeed.

"Uh, Jo. That issue that needs your attention? Are you coming?—Ow! What was that for?"

Jo let out a little smile as she headed down the lab. Some things would always make her smile.

* * *

><p>Zane let out a relieved sigh as he followed Jo down the hall towards his lab. That had been a close one. He just considered himself lucky he had made it back in time. According to Fargo, all the scientists who hadn't been too scared of the Enforcer to help by creating fake emergencies had done their part. The rest of the scientists, the majority in fact, had apparently laughed at Fargo when he had asked for their help. And Zane couldn't really blame them for it though. Jo was scary. He rubbed his shoulder where she had just punched him. Very scary.<p>

But he was back after a long week of getting things ready. He had picked up her gift (and hadn't that been an experience), recruited Carter, Fargo, Henry and Vincent's help (that had been an experience too now that he thought about it…who knew Carter could be so intimidating, "If you hurt her I will make sure the next accident at GD takes you out"), and done some breaking and entering to deliver the note. Not to mention taking care of that idiot in Section 2 who didn't realize the whole thing was supposed to be a surprise and had been playing Christmas music that had ended up filtering through all of GD. Thankfully everyone had ignored it and he didn't think Jo had noticed. She hadn't said anything anyway. Now he just had to keep an irritated, hungry and armed Jo occupied for five more hours. Should be a piece of cake.

"Donovan! Hurry it up!"

Or not so much.

* * *

><p>Finally! Finally, finally, finally. It was the only word going through Jo's mind as she left GD. Finally!<p>

She was so glad this (horrible!) day was over. First it was the breaking and entering, then the 'issues', then the Christmas music no one could hear but her. And last, but certainly not least, that emergency of Zane's. More like catastrophe. It had taken four and half hours and had ended with her crawling through a vent with Zane, to find and contain the runaway robot. And another hour to finish the paperwork on the incident. And she still hadn't had anything to eat except for her breakfast smoothie and a chocolate bar she had confiscated from Zane's lab two hours into their search. At that point she didn't care if it was poisonous; she just had to have something to eat.

But it was finally over and she could go home. She was tempted to run by Café Diem and get some dinner but she was just too tired. She had the fixings to make a sandwich. That would hold her over until tomorrow.

She could see her house, her wonderful house, when her phone rang.

She let a little bit of growl enter her voice as she answered, "Lupo."

"Hey Jo, off work yet?" Carter's cheerful voice came from the car's speakers.

"Yes, thank God."

"You want to swing by the Café and get some dinner with me?"

"Allison busy tonight?"

"Yep!"

"Thanks Carter but I really just want to go home. You would not believe the day I had."

"Well why don't you come by and tell me about it. Please…I don't want to eat by myself."

Jo sighed, really couldn't he just man up? But she really did want to vent to someone and she knew Carter would be sympathetic. "Fine, just let me go home and change. I'll be there in fifteen."

* * *

><p>"Alright people fifteen minutes 'til show time!"<p>

Zane watched as everyone ran around at Carter's announcement making a few last minute adjustments. It had been a lot of work but it was finally paying off. Jo's present was wrapped, the Café looked like Christmas had exploded (in a good way of course) and Fargo was making noises about a surprise. Just a few minutes more and he would give her the present she deserved. If Fargo's surprise didn't blow up that is.

"So, you pulled it off."

Zane looked over at the Sheriff and nodded. "Yeah I guess so."

"Listen, what you did for her, it's amazing. She'll love it. I just don't understand why you went to so much trouble for someone you aren't even friendly with on an everyday basis."

Zane almost blew Carter off and the implied question but figured it couldn't hurt to give the man what he wanted to hear. He was in a giving mood apparently.

"So you know how everyone got the perfect gifts last Christmas from Secret Santa?" At Carter's nod he continued. "The Secret Santa was Jo."

"Yeah, I know that. Zoe really can't keep a secret."

"Well, I overheard her talking to Zoe about how she loved giving her brothers a special gift every year and when she couldn't be with them for Christmas she gave us all what we really wanted. I just figured it wasn't fair. She was giving these perfect gifts but wasn't getting anything back. I wanted to do for her what she had done for us."

Zane turned to see Carter's reaction. He was pleasantly surprised when Carter just nodded. He was not so surprised when Carter didn't leave it at that.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what's the real reason?" Damn cops. Always know when you're holding something back.

"And…I think I might be a little bit in love with her."

"Good." Zane was shocked; he had not been expecting approval from Carter. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Good?"

"Good, but just remember if you hurt her they won't be able to find all the pieces."

Before he could respond that he didn't plan on hurting her, thank you very much, Vincent called out.

"She's here! Everyone get ready."

Zane slipped away from Carter and made his way to the back of the Café where he could see everything. He was not going to miss any of this.

He watched as Jo walked in and stopped dead in her tracks at everyone's shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

"What? It's July! Oh please don't tell me some experiment went wrong and you're all crazy. I really don't think I can handle it today."

The crowd laughed as Carter walked up to explain the situation.

"No, nothing like that. It just took your Secret Santa a little longer than expected to get your gift. And he needed some help. Besides, what's the point of a Christmas present if you can't have a little Christmas spirit to go along with it?"

The look on her face was priceless.

"But—"

"Nope, no buts. Just go open your present."

"Where…?"

"See the big red curtain? Just pull the rope."

Zane held his breath as Jo went to open the present he had been working on for over half a year.

And her reaction when she saw her brothers (all three of them) and her dad standing behind the curtain? Well, he could see why she thought giving the right person the right present was the best part of Christmas.

* * *

><p>To say Jo was shocked when she walked into Café Diem would be an understatement. Red, green and gold everywhere. Christmas trees in the corners and the smell of gingerbread. Christmas music that at least she knew everyone could hear.<p>

After she had been reassured that yes, everyone was sane and no, she wasn't going to have to shoot anyone, it finally sank in that she was getting the gift her secret Santa had promised her.

"See the big red curtain? Just pull the rope."

Jo was woman enough to admit that she was dying to what had taken almost seven months to get ready.

She pulled the rope and was so shocked she couldn't move.

"Dad?"

And then she was pulled into a hug before she could say anything else.

"Hey there Josie-girl."

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you! Why else would I be in the middle of nowhere Oregon?"

"But…how?"

Before he could answer she was pulled away and found herself face to face with her brothers.

"Josie! You're just going to ignore us?"

Jo laughed as she went to hug her brothers. She decided she could figure out the how later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the fact all her family was together.

A few hours later and the party was still going strong. Jo had introduced her brothers and father to her Eureka family and had spent the night having a wonderful time. And now it was time to find out the identity of her secret Santa. Finally finding the one person she knew could answer all her questions she made her way through the Café.

"Hey Jo, how're you enjoying your present?"

"It's great Carter. I wanted to thank you for making it happen."

"Oh no, this wasn't me."

She gave him her best innocent look, "Really? But then who could've done all this?"

"It was…oh nice try Lupo. Where did you learn interrogation techniques like that?"

"Why only from the best of course."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"C'mon spill. Who did all of this?"

When Carter still refused to answer she pulled out the big guns.

"Carter please." And paired with her puppy dog eyes it was almost always successful.

"You do not play fair but fine. You wanna know who did all this? Turn around."

Jo did as she was instructed and saw her brother talking to...Zane?

"No, there's no way he did this."

"Well he did. All of this...just for you."

"But...why?"

"I think that's something you're going to have to ask him."

When she just looked at him he sighed, "Look Jo, I know this world hasn't been good to you but maybe that's going to change. But you're not going to find out if you stay over here."

"But why would he?"

"I guess he figured out who got him those tickets. Now go."

* * *

><p>Zane was talking to Jo's brother second oldest brother when he saw her talking to Carter. He was so busy staring at her he didn't realize his conversation buddy had stopped talking.<p>

"So, you really are into her huh?"

"What?"

"My little sister, you're in love with her right?"

"Yeah sure...wait, what? No, no… well, it's complicated."

Jo's brother laughed, "Yeah I got that feeling. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea. Oh crap, did you see that look?"

"What look?"

"She just gave her puppy dog eyes to Carter and now she's turning...this...way. Crap!" Zane turned his back to Jo and Carter. "I can't believe he cracked!"

Jo's brother chuckled. "You really know my sister huh? So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to run for it and hide until this all passes over."

"What? After you did all this for her, you're just going to run?"

Zane nodded, "Yes, yes I am."

"Ok...why?"

"Because I might have broken into her house...twice...to help set this all up." Zane looked over at Jo's brother to see his reaction.

"You broke into her house?" When Zane nodded he whistled. "Wow, I'm impressed. I also wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now."

"Yeah tell me about. So if you'll excuse me..."

Jo's brother clapped him on the back. "Too late."

"What?"

"Hey Zane."

Zane turned around and saw Jo standing right behind him. He knew he should have never put his back to her. It always ended badly.

Jo's brother gave his sister a kiss on the head, "Hey Josie, I'll just leave you two alone."

Zane threw a halfhearted glare at the traitor's back before turning to the woman in front of him.

"Lupo."

"Zane."

And cue awkward pause.

"Well, this has been fun but I'm just going to go."

Before Zane had taken more than two steps he felt her hand on his arm.

"Zane..."

He turned to face her, "Yes?"

"I..." And then she was hugging him and he was too shocked to move. "Thank you."

Zane finally snapped out of it and hugged her back. "You're welcome Jojo."

They stood there for what seemed like forever before he realized someone was clearing their throat. He looked up to see Jo's dad. Zane had just enough time to get nervous before Jo's dad smiled.

"Well Josie-girl are you going to kiss him or not? Can't break tradition after all."

When they both looked at him he pointed up.

Zane smiled as he saw the mistletoe that he knew hadn't been there a minute ago.

"So Jojo, how about it?"

Zane was hoping to not be slapped. He wasn't going to argue about what he got though.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't break tradition," Jo said before leaning up to kiss him.

Zane could swear the world stopped for a few minutes before he noticed the clapping.

They pulled apart to see everyone in the Café clapping and cheering. Zane looked at Jo to see the cutest (not that he would ever tell her that) blush on her cheeks. He was just about to kiss her again (because really who could resist) when he heard Fargo yell out, "Aha!"

Almost as one everyone in the Café yelled out "Fargo" in reproach.

He ignored them of course.

"Look, it works!" And he pointed outside.

Everyone looked to see…snow. Zane laughed as he pulled Jo closer to him.

"Merry Christmas Jo."

She sighed happily as she leaned into him, "Merry Christmas Zane."

* * *

><p>Author's note #2: Hope you liked it! And I'm thinking about doing some 'deleted scenes'. I really want to write Zane meeting Jo's family and the robot hunt. What do you think?<p> 


End file.
